


Frozen

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Blossoms (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Threesome, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Том - живая иллюстрация статуса отношений "всё сложно".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

В гостинице не было отопления — они почувствовали это, как только зашли внутрь, а там было ничуть не теплей, чем на улице. Городок был настолько захолустный, что им попросту некуда было больше идти, кроме как обратно в микроавтобус, поэтому Джо уже битый час уговаривал администратора поселить пятерых в два двухместных номера. Выбор был невелик: один номер с двумя кроватями и один — с двуспальной кроватью.

Джош сразу же заявил, что ему нужна отдельная кровать, тишина и покой после почти 8 часов в пути. Джо скорчил ему физиономию и сказал: «Тогда выбирай соседа из наименее шумных: Чарли или Том». Том молча пожал плечами и спрятал нос под свой красный шарф. Чарли туманно отозвался: «Селите пока что меня, а потом я, может быть, найду себе другой ночлег».

Так и вышло, что второй номер достался троим: пока Том тащил свой чемодан по ступенькам, Джо пытался перетащить Майлза через порог номера, пыхтя и возмущаясь, что тот был таким тяжелым. «Я вам не помешаю? — осведомился Том, весь красный от подъема по лестнице с чемоданом. — Все-таки первая брачная ночь». Майлз невозмутимо отозвался: «Ты будешь нашим ребенком». Джо возразил: «А я больше за шведскую семью».

Радиаторы в номере были безнадежно холодные, как прием публики на их первом выступлении в манчестерском клубе. Раздеваться совершенно не хотелось, но они скинули свои пальто и стали искать в чемоданах самое необходимое. «Я не брал теплые вещи, — сокрушенно сказал Майлз. — Я рассчитывал, что будет тепло». Том и Джо отозвались, что у них та же ситуация. Быстрый осмотр кровати никого не утешил: одеяло было не очень-то теплым, им можно было и летом укрываться. Сейчас-то, в общем, тоже была не зима, но погода почему-то решила измучить их холодом.

Майлз захотел в душ первым перед сном; сначала Джо и Том слушали звук льющейся воды из-за двери, а потом приглушенные ругательства друга. Майлз приоткрыл дверь, прикрываясь полотенцем, и сообщил: «Поздравляю, у нас и горячей воды нет». Чего и следовало ожидать при отсутствии отопления, но Джо и Том все равно обреченно переглянулись. «Я схожу вниз и спрошу, что за черт», — потерял терпение Джо и ненадолго вышел. Майлз глубоко вдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, и сообщил Тому: «Мыться все равно надо. Не поминай лихом», и закрыл дверь в ванную. Том поежился, услышав его беспорядочные ругательства и неописуемые возгласы, которые тот издавал, принимая холодный душ.

Вскоре вернулся Джо и сказал, что с отоплением у гостиницы нелады, а мастера ждать не раньше полудня следующего дня. Все, чем администрация могла помочь — это горячий чай и кофе. По два фунта за чашку.

После того, как Джо сменил ошалевшего от холода Майлза в душе, Том все больше приближался к неизбежному. Ему будет холодно, нестерпимо холодно, его хрупкие сосуды будут просто вопить, но при этом ему еще предстояла ночь в одной постели с двумя другими людьми, и он не мог себе позволить ложиться спать немытым с дороги. Когда Джо выскочил из душа относительно бодрым, отфыркиваясь, Том смерил его жалобным взглядом. «Иди-иди, — посоветовал тот. — Мы пока нагреем постель». Это немного ободрило Тома, так что он взял зубную щетку и закрылся в ванной.

Не то чтобы он до этого никогда не мылся холодной водой, но эта вода была какой-то ледяной — обжигала ему кожу и кости, заставляла позорно скулить, а глаза наполняться слезами. Том почти вывалился из душевой кабинки, а при чистке зубов их сводило от холода. Он поспешно переоделся в чистое белье, весь покрытый гусиной кожей; с кончиков волос, которые он намочил, по спине противно стекали капли.

«Живой?» — спросил его Джо, когда Том вышел в комнату. Он не ответил, потому что до сих пор стискивал зубы, и почти запрыгнул в постель — Майлз и Джо подвинулись, уступая ему место посередине.

Под одеялом было хоть немного теплее из-за их тел, но предсказуемо тесно — Том попытался сразу свернуться в клубок, чтобы согреться, но этого нельзя было сделать, не столкнув кого-то из друзей на пол. Джо уже погасил свет — они не собирались сегодня засиживаться, так как все устали с дороги. Им пришлось вытянуть ноги и руки по швам. «Мы как анчоусы в банке», — сообщил в темноте Майлз. «Мудрые слова», — тут же отозвался Джо.

Прошло буквально пару минут, как он снова подал голос: «Боже, Том, ты так дрожишь, что под нами и кровать дрожит». Том, который действительно не мог унять дрожь, чуть дернулся, когда Майлз потрогал его ногу своей. «Лапы ледяные», — отметил он и переплелся с ним ногами, которые были чуть менее холодные. Том вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как Джо прижался к нему сбоку. Он так и знал, что этим закончится!

«Не жмитесь ко мне», — стуча зубами, потребовал Том. «Нам вообще-то тоже холодно, — возмутился Джо. — Не время строить из себя недотрогу». Майлз добавил, энергично потирая стопой об ногу Тома: «Если ларингит схватишь, кто за тебя петь будет? Я?» Том напряженно засопел, оценивая ситуацию. С того бока, где к нему прижимался Джо, уже стало немного теплее. Тревожное покалывание пальцев ног заставило его принять решение быстрее. «Ладно, ладно, — пробурчал он, поворачиваясь набок для большего простора. — Делайте, что хотите, я и правда сейчас замерзну тут насмерть». Довод про ларингит был весомым, а согреться не получалось уже с четверть часа.

Том чуть не пискнул, когда оказался зажатым между двумя телами. Происходящее противоречило его характеру, воспитанию, принципам, чему угодно — однако, ему пришлось снова сжать зубы, чтобы не заскулить от облегчения, когда его стали греть. Как пингвины, подумалось Тому. Пингвины же не делают ничего такого, они просто греются, чтобы выжить.

«О боже», — со свистящим шепотом вырвалось у него, когда Джо широким жестом прижал его к горячей груди, чтобы Том не упирался. «Можно просто Джо», — удивленно отозвался тот. Ноги у Тома были слишком длинные для этой кровати, так что их все равно пришлось немного поджать. «Только не говори, что тебе неудобно», — сказал Майлз, прижимаясь сзади и все еще пытаясь согреть им ноги. «Мне удобно, — пробормотал Том. — Насколько может быть». Постепенно передающееся ему тепло разбередило какие-то дремучие инстинкты, отчего захотелось обвиться вокруг Джо, который был теплее. Из-за этого Том заявил: «Хотя нет, дай я повернусь, у тебя грудь волосатая», и перевернулся на другой бок под недовольные возгласы.

Легче как-то не стало: теперь он терялся в выборе между неудобным положением без подушки и необходимостью уткнуться Майлзу куда-то в шею. А он, между прочим, хорошо пах, несмотря на то, что курил. Тот прервал его терзания тем, что сам повернул голову и уткнулся Тому в местечко между плечом и шеей. От стыда он даже зажмурился, потому что был уверен, что тот почувствовал его мурашки по всему телу. Джо заставил его снова трепыхнуться, когда просунул обе широкие ладони и положил их ему на живот, чтобы нагреть. Том не мог обвинять друзей в том, что они слишком интимно его касались, но вполне мог обвинить самого себя в неоднозначной реакции на это. Его чувствительность могла выйти ему боком.

Майлз заметил, что Том не мог решить, куда деть руки, и мягко взял его ладони в свои. «Сунь ладони между бедер, — посоветовал Майлз. — Там горячей всего». Ну почему это звучало так странно?!

Том вовсе не ожидал, что Майлз просунет свои холодные ладони ему между худых бедер. Сил на возмущение уже совсем не осталось, поэтому он совсем отчаялся и обвил его руками, пряча лицо между ключиц. Плевать уже на неловкость, плевать на чувствительность — лишь бы избавиться от этого ужасного ощущения укусов холодного воздуха. В щели в окнах и под дверью задувал сквозняк, и они слышали, как в трубах завывал ветер.

«Томми, все нормально?» — негромко спросил Майлз, заметив перемену в его поведении. В животе, под который его бережно придерживал Джо, томительно потянуло от этой клички, и Том отозвался коротким «угу». Джо за его спиной широко зевнул и куснул его за плечо, привлекая к себе внимание: «Давайте уже спать, или милуйтесь молча». Том от этого вздрогнул — в который раз — и повел лопатками. Из-за разницы в росте Джо горячо сопел ему в шею сзади, и этого Том никак не мог вынести. Ситуация из просто неловкой грозила обернуться катастрофической.

«Выпустите меня, — попросил Том. — Я схожу в туалет». Просьба была встречена недовольными возгласами: «Ну Том, мы же только согрелись!» Он парировал: «Вы что, не пустите меня по нужде? Обнимайтесь тут, пока меня не будет». Его отпустили из-под одеяла, но он не особенно понимал, куда собрался. Снова холод, снова холодная плитка в ванной под ногами — зато внутри болезненный огонь, кожа покрывается мурашками, а в паху ноет, и это все было неизбежно, даже после ледяного душа. Какая разница, пятнадцать тебе или двадцать три, если неудовлетворенность уже такая давняя, что стала, кажется, частью личности?

Том внезапно осознал, что у него не больше пяти минут, если уж он «отпросился» в туалет. Холодный душ, конечно, был беспроигрышным вариантом, но он меньше всего на свете хотел повторять эту пытку, а потом еще свалиться с простудой. Сегодня ночью унижение явно было приоритетней адского холода.

Запустив себе ладонь под ткань трусов, он чуть не выругался — рука уже опять была холодной, и приятного в прикосновении было мало. Том подумал, что так дальше жить нельзя, шарахаясь от собственных друзей, и нужно было решать свою проблему уже хоть как-нибудь. Он уже был готов преступить закон и снять кого-то из своих фанаток-школьниц, которые еще толком не знали, что или кто им нужен. Впрочем, от мысли про их скверно окрашенные волосы, вульгарный макияж и шорты поверх колготок его передернуло, как от ложки рыбьего жира.

Собственная ласка больше напоминала пытку, даром, что нагревание трением, и все такое прочее. Том догадался включить воду в кране — если парни пытались задремать, то они захотят его убить, но он не хотел, чтобы его пыхтение слышали и в соседних номерах. Промучавшись пару минут, он пришел к непростому решению все-таки выпустить джинна из бутылки — как бы скверно это сравнение ни звучало в данной ситуации. Зато это всегда помогает, беспроигрышный вариант.

От его голоса, низкого, бархатистого, тягучего, как патока, у Тома подгибаются колени, даже если голос воображаемый. Он говорит ему, что ему нравятся высокие, но предлагает присесть, чтобы они могли общаться на равных. О, Тому не надо намекать дважды — он садится прямо на руки, лицом к лицу, стискивает бедрами, сжимает пальцами сильные плечи и едва удерживается от того, чтобы не начать тереться, как кошка. Он осоловело прикрывает глаза и почти сразу чувствует, как на губы ему ложатся два пальца, пахнущие табаком (Том сразу же стирает эту деталь, ведь их обладатель уже не курит). Он послушно приоткрывает рот, впуская пальцы, и чувствует, как безудержно заливается краской — это заводит и унижает его одновременно, и от этого контраста он снова начинает дрожать. Пальцы гладят его губы, потом язык, немного оттягивают щеку изнутри и проводят по кромке зубов. Том чувствует, что совсем поплыл, и пытается прихватить пальцы губами, поласкать их в ответ языком. Солоноватый привкус кожи и загрубевшие от струн подушечки сводили его с ума.

В реальности свободная рука непроизвольно потянулась ко рту, но Том одернул себя и вместо этого схватил себя за волосы на загривке, оттягивая — если бы он хотел нежностей, он бы остался в постели. Это помогло лучше всего, вкупе с фантазией, которая даже не успела разыграться — Том длинно выдохнул, переживая короткую вспышку удовольствия, проскреб ногтями по двери, на которую опирался, и тут же чуть не заплакал, потому что облегчение так и не пришло. В зеркальце над умывальником отражался некто красный и злой, как черт.

Времени все равно уже не оставалось, и у него снова ужасно замерзли ноги, поэтому он вымыл руку под краном, из которого так и лилась вода, а потом осторожно приоткрыл дверь и прокрался в комнату. Он стал рыться по сумкам и пакетам в поисках воды; Джо сонно пробурчал, спрашивая, даст ли он им сегодня поспать. «Я хочу пить», — возразил шепотом Том и наконец-то нашел бутылку газировки. «То пить, то писать, просто кошмар какой-то», — послышался такой же сонный голос Майлза. Том не был уверен, что не передушит их во сне сегодня.

Когда он снова влез в постель и улегся в свое прежнее положение, к нему опять заботливо прильнули с двух сторон, делясь теплом. Том надеялся, что Майлз не обратит внимания, но тот положил ладонь ему на грудь, где у него все еще трепыхалось сердце. Том замер, притворяясь задремавшим, но Майлз ткнулся ему губами в ухо и тихо сказал: «Мог бы и нас попросить». У Тома душа ушла в пятки, и он выпалил лихорадочным шепотом: «Нет… нет». Джо зарылся ему в волосы сзади и подразнил кожу губами. «Еще не оттаял», — заключил он.

«Я с вами не разговариваю», — сообщил Том, беспомощно откидывая голову на плечо Джо из-за того, что Майлз осторожно целовал его в шею. «И не надо, — он даже почувствовал кожей улыбку Джо. — Ты и так очень выразительно пыхтишь». Том был разморен и не видел смысла корчить в темноте убийственные гримасы, поэтому расслабился и пришел к выводу, что с холодом нужно начинать бороться изнутри.


End file.
